bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan/Quotes
Mission dialogue Townie Challenge *It's a pretty cool game. It's all about killing things and taking their stuff! *Hey, what're you doin' in here? Preppies Vandalized *Get in there, you little sucker! *OW! It BIT me! *I can just imagine the look on their face when they get another crate of rats! *HEEEY! Quit squirming! *Hahaha! Rats in the library! AWESOME! *Man I hope these little guys don't have fleas! *You're not wanted here, schoolboy! ALLY: When agreeing to be hired *Why not? *Let's do this already. ALLY: About to leave *You're on your own, man. *The rest are all yours. ALLY: Asking for help *Yo, give me a hand! *Will somebody jump in here? BIKES: When crashing *Hehhehheh. That sucked. *I think I broke buttbone. BIKES: Unclear exactly what *That kicked butt! *That was alright... I guess. *Ha ha ha, awesome! *You rock, dude! BIKES: Stealing a bike *Gimme your bike! *Lemme borrow your bike! BIKES: When his bike is stolen *Ow, that was mine you jerk! *Gimme my bike back! BOISTEROUS *Anyone have the guts to stop me? *This ROCKS! BUMPED: Friendly *Sorry dude. *Oops, sorry. *Didn't see ya. BUMPED: Unfriendly *DUDE! What's your damage?! *Watch it, buttmunch! *Get out of my way, jerk! *You got a problem?! *Move, dirtbag! *JERK! BUMPED: by a clique member *Watch where you're goin', Fonzie! *Stupid jock! *Heh heh. Nerds! *Watch it, rich boy! BUMPED: by a vehicle *Hah hah hah. That hurt... *Do it again, that was awesome! *You suck at driving! BYE: Saying goodbye *I'm beat. I gotta go... take a nap or something. *I have to go, I ah... have homework or something. *I have to take care of...something. Later dude! CARNIVAL: Disliking rides *That sucked! *That was the worst ride I've ever been on in my entire life! Call for help *You got my back?! *Hang out here for a second, I might need your help? CHASE: chasing someone *You can't get away from me! *Where do you think you're goin'? CHASE: escaped from *What're you, chicken or something? Get over here! *I'll find you eventually! And when I do, it won't be pretty! CHASE: out of breath *''*gasp*'' I need my inhaler! Chatter *Be cool man, nobody knows, just look normal, they don't know a thing. Oh my god, am I melting? *I thought chicks were supposed to dig scars. *That spill was so sick. I can't believe I'm still walking. Do I smell toast? *I am going to beat some butt today. *What am I gonna do today? Oh, I know, nothing. *These gauntlets totally make me look like a barbarian. Complaining *This is crazy, right? *I can't BELIEVE this garbage! Confused *This, makes my brain hurt. Real bad. Congratulating someone *You did it, man! *Good job! CONVERSING: Continuing the conversation *I dunno, man. *Guess what?! CONVERSING: General *Those kids at Bullworth are going down, hard! *Nerds are the worst! I heard they like... go to class and stuff. *I heard that rumor about the jocks and the naked twister. It's totally true. *I heard a rumor that there's a secret entrance to the chicks dormitory. *I heard the chicks at Bullworth make out with each other and stuff. *I heard Officer Monson used to be a real cop, but now all he does is chase around kids who are ditching school. CONVERSING: Chapter specific *If I had known there was a teacher selling test answers, I would've never left school! *I heard a rumor that things at Bullworth are about to get very interesting. *I don't know why the Preppies are getting worked up over a few stupid trophies. CONVERSING: Good response *No way, duder! *I heard the same thing. *Yeah, right. *I guess. CONVERSING: Negative *I NEVER should've dropped out of school! *I'm not really that good on a bike. *Dropping out of school isn't as cool as it seems. *I SUCK at stuff! CONVERSING: Negative response *It's okay, duder. *It's not that bad, is it? *It can't suck forever... right? *If there was something I could do I'd do it. CONVERSING: Negative statement *OH, this place SUCKS! *Nobody's got any respect anymore. *This place is really beginning to blow. *ARGH, there's getting to be too many preppies running around if you ask me! CONVERSING: Leaving *Later duder! *Sayonara! *See ya! CONVERSING: Starting a conversation *I may not be much, but at least I'm not a preppie. *One day, I'm gonna try and jump over city hall. *I've broken my collar bone three times! *I made a pipe in shop class... before they kicked me out. CONVERSING: Positive response *That's cool! *I guess that's cool. *Uh huh. CONVERSING: Question *You ever jump a house with a bike? *Have you ever broken your buttbone? *Have you ever been to the dirt track? *You ever snuck into the girls dorm? CONVERSING: Responding to a question *Yup. *No. *No way, duder! *Sure! Haven't you? DEFEATED: Individual *Why do I even try? *This really bruises the old ego. *I am such a loser! DEFEATED: Team *Could one of you please tell me what just happened? *That's not FAIR, they cheated or something! *I'm NEVER playing with you guys again! Disgusted *Oh, that is so wrong. Hit by friendly fire *What the F, dude? *You came to ME for help, I didn't come to you! *Quit it! FIGHTING: As a fight participant *Tell me when this is supposed to be hurtin! *You can't beat me, I'm a black ninja! *You got NOTHIN! *Just quit NOW, before I embarrass you MORE! FIGHTING: Starting *Here comes, the pain! *Prepare to get your sack smashed! *Let's go, short stack! *You want a piece of ME?! FIGHTING: Beaten *''*groan* *cough*'' That sucked. *Ahh... where's everybody learning to... fight all of a sudden? *Ahh... this hurts me more than it hurts. *Wow... that's a lot of pain. *Who saw that coming? *I can't believe I got beat by him. FIGHTING: Clique members *Try not to get any grease on me! *If you can letter in getting your butt kicked, you're a shoe-in! *You punch like a nerd! *You can't buy your way out of this one! FIGHTING: Hit in groin *OH! *cough, sob* Ohhhhh.... FIGHTING: Spat on *Ow, did you just spit on me? FIGHTING: Watching a fight *Throat punch him! *Knee him in the nuts! *Give him a sidewalk slam! FIGHTING: Unclear *Dude! *What's the DEAL?! Fire alarm *WOOO! Fire! Wooo! Flustered *You're looking kind of angry. Are you getting angry? *Relax, guy, I was just havin' a little fun. *There's no need to get your chest all swoled up, I don't wanna fight you. For sale *Hey dude, check this out. *Hey! I got the merchandise, man. Freak show *One of us! One of us! One of us! GIFT: Receiving *My man Jimmy, always comin' through. *Make sure there's more where that came from. GIFT: Bribe not to bully *Give me all your money, short stack. *Guess who's buying lunch today! *Jimmy, give me all your cash before I BEAT you like you stole MY money! GIFT: Requesting *You give me somethin', and I'm with you. *Dude! What's in it for me? GIFT: Romantic gift request *C'mon! Show me some looove! *So a guy likes a little somethin' nice, what's the big deal? GIFT: Romantic gift received *You're bringin' out my sweet sensitive side. *You're tryin' to buy my love? ...I think it's working. GIFT: Receiving bribe not to bully *That's what I like to see! *Good man! *I knew it didn't have to get ugly. GIFT: Giving *Here. Now say, 'thank you.' GREETING: General *Sup dude. *How's it goin'? *What's goin' on bro? GREETING: Adult female *Hi. GREETING: Adult male *Hey. Greeting: Highschool girl *Hey baby! GREETING: Complimenting appearance *Your clothes are looking tight today *With a haircut like that the chicks'll be all over you. *Cool shirt! *Your ink looks pretty cool! Looking in mirror *Heeey, handsome. *Is that a pimple? I hope that's not a pimple. HELP: Explaining *Listen up! Because I don't wanna have to repeat myself. *I need you to focus your lookin' balls on me for a second. HELP: Requesting *I totally need you to do this favor for me. *If you do this for me, we're square. Indignant *DUDE! *You're jokin', right? *Who the...?! Intimidated *Whaddayou want? Jeering *You're stupid! *You must be crazy! *Try not to suck so hard! MAKEOUT: Finished *Admit it! I'm the best you ever had! *What a kick! *Y'know kid, you're not too bad. MAKEOUT: Requesting *I'm a baaad boy. C'mon. I'll show you. *You wanna make out with someone from the rough side of town? Payback threat *I'm gonna hurt that kid SO BAD! Rat thrown *Dude, that's disgusting! Response to Jimmy's greeting (unfriendly) *Whadda you want? *So am I like the only one, dumb enough to talk to you or something? *You need to find a friend. Anyone. It can be imaginary, just go away, and leave me alone. Response to Jimmy's greeting (friendly) *What's up, Jimmy? *Heeey, Jimmy! *Jimmay! What's going on, bro? Scared *Don't waste your time on me. I'm a pathetic dropout. *There's no need to hit me. My life is punishment enough. *I'm sorry, is that what you wanna hear, I'm sorry! SEEING: an attack *NOBODY hits him! Except for ME! *Wanna fight him, you gotta go through me first! SEEING: stuff in a store *That was cool! *Huhhuhhuh. That sucked. *I can't believe I wasted my time with this. SEEING: Vandalism *LEAVE IT ALONE! *STOP IT, WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! SEEING: weapon fired *Let me get one of those! *You should put one of those things in the toilet! Sold *See ya dude. *I got more later if you want. Stink bomb *''*cough, cough*'' This smels! *I'm gonna hurl! Store - considering buying something *Should I boost this? ...nah, not today. *This looks kinda cool. Suckup *I-I'm a waste of your time. *I think you're the coolest thing to come out of Bullworth. *You know I wish I was you, right? TAG: Discovering *Hey Rembrandt! Go do that crap somewhere else! Tattling *Yeah, I'll tell you who did it. *I saw the whole thing go down, I can tell you everything. TAUNTING: Generic *Whaddayou think of this?! *JERK! *DO something about it! Please! *Hey, buttface! *This here's for you! *Screw you! *Here ya go, tough guy! TAUNTING: Aggressive *I will CRUSH you! *QUIT IT, before I have to kick your butt! *You know what I'm gonna do to you, right?! *I guess the only way you'll shut your mouth is if I shut it for you! TAUNTING: Backing down *Chill out, guy. *No need to get all agro, I was just playin'. *C'mon, I didn't mean anything by it... TAUNTING: Humiliating someone *You aren't gonna do anything about it, are you? *Haha, you SUCK! *That's it punk, take it! *Get used to it, cos there's more where that came from! TAUNTING: New (to the Dropouts) *What're you doin' here, richboy? TAUNTING: New kid *I bet he doesn't last a week before he starts crying for his mommy. TAUNTING: Dislikes outfit *I hope you're not planning to hang out with me looking like that. *What, did you try and cut your own hair or something? *Are those the only pair of pants you have? *Your shirt sucks! *Your gear is alright... too bad you're still a loser! *Are you sure you want to walk around wearing a hat like that? TAUNTING: Responding crying *He's so mean! *sobs* TAUNTING: Responding don't care *Like I'' care what ''you think. *Why don't you go and pick on one of the kids at your school, because I'm not impressed. *Run along, kid. *You look so cuuute when you get angry. TAUNTING: Responding general *Are you serious?! *Have you lost your mind? *When did you grow a pair? *Easy, schoolboy, I'm not one of those wusses you go to school with! *Are you gonna keep running your mouth, or're you gonna do something about it? *Yeah? Well you're a fat sack'a DOUCHE. TAUNTING: Responding backing down *Leave me alone! *I'm a JERK, are you happy now? *I'll give you all my cash, just go. This way *Follow me duder. *Come over this way. Thanking Jimmy *Thanks Jimmy! TOILET: Don't flush *Aww, I'm definitately going to get a cold or something, argh! *OOH, *choke*, it's awful! *''*gagging*'' At least I got a bath today... TOILET: Don't swirlie *Don't do this! I cut myself shaving, and the wound could get infected! *Please don't, I can't swim, please! *Oh God, no! No! TRASHTALK: personal *Hahahahaa, you're gonna lose! *I'm gonna destroy you! *This, is gonna end badly for you. TRASHTALK: team *YOU GUYS SUCK! *We are gonna CRUSH you! *Maybe you guys should, like... practice, or something. Thank you *You rock! Victimized *Oh you see? This is why I dropped out of school. *You, are SO, mean. Victimizing *You gonna cry little baby? *Maybe next time you'll do what I tell you! *You are so WEAK! *Heh heh, you're PATHETIC! VICTORY: Individual *I told you I would win! *I'm the champ! *Anybody else wanna go a round with the legend? VICTORY: Team *Good job, gentlemen! *We OWN you! *There's NOBODY that can beat US! Wait for me *Go the way I told you! *You are going the wrong way! Whining *Ohh, why does this keep happening? What is that? *Huh? WTF - TV *Turn it back on. NOW. Category:Character Quotes